


Melody Rivals

by ichigomi



Series: Melody Rivals [1]
Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Venti (Genshin Impact), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Genshin Impact Spoilers, Jealousy, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigomi/pseuds/ichigomi
Summary: For the longest time, the folk songs of bards were the only popular songs known in Mondstadt. But in this era, the new eventually replaces the old.Barbara's tunes were heard more often around Mondstadt with each passing day. The bards in the city struggles to strive against her charming music and performances lately.The city's most popular and oldest bard to exist finds the situation rather concerning.
Relationships: Barbara & Bennett (Genshin Impact), Barbara & Razor (Genshin Impact), Barbara & Venti (Genshin Impact), Barbara/Venti (Genshin Impact), Venti (Genshin Impact)/Reader, Venti/Barbara
Series: Melody Rivals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118879
Comments: 38
Kudos: 92





	1. ༄ؘ ♬ 𓏢 Prologue ✣. ♪༻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara encounters such a strange patient where her healing had no any effects on a certain bard.

Barbara hummed a song out of relief. The Holy Lyre de Himmel that was once broken is now fixed. Not a day it went missing has she ever felt nonchalant. Thanks to that bard. She thought.

It has to be returned to the guarded basement where it was originally placed. Jean volunteered to return it instead of leaving the task on her younger sister. This makes sense since she held more authority anyway. It was one of the many things she was envious of about her sister however that feeling was nothing for now, the return of the lyre made her happy more than anything else at the moment.

A loud thump was heard from outside the cathedral. It interrupted the gleeful mood she was having.

"Venti!" Called by a muffled voice behind the closed entrance of the Cathedral. Whatever it is, she had a hunch something serious is going on. It sounded like the Honorary Knight she recently shared a word with. Her heart began to beat in a much faster pace from nervousness. Barbara looked to her side, Jean already left to the basement. Aware that her sister would scold her to stray far from any possible danger, she chose to see more of the situation. It was a mix of curiosity and fear at that point.

The random noises soon settled down. Her decision was late. She placed her hand on the knob, ready to open it anytime soon. Barbara let out a deep breath before opening the huge door. It was a surprising sight! The bard that fixed the lyre a while ago, unconscious on the cold foot of the stairs. Not far from the bard, was the traveler with the same condition as him. Though Barbara observed, Venti obtained worse injuries with scrapes on his skin. It seemed like he rolled on the ground by just simply looking the dirt on his fresh wounds and clothes.

Using her hydro vision, Barbara attempted to cleanse it. With a gentle sway on her hand, those dirt only disappeared however the scratches on his skin remained. It wasn't really deep for it to be not effective. Minutes later she tried once more. Again, Barbara closed her eyes this time and hummed the tune she uses often for deep healing. It was still no use.

"...How strange." Barbara whispered to herself. The bard started moving his eyelids, a sign he was gaining consciousness. By the looks of it, he awakened to the sound of her sweet voice not through her being able to recover his injuries.

"....Huh? Where am I?" Venti fluttered his eyes open. Seeing the setting he was in, reminded him of last time; Signora stole his gnosis.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked. He looked to his side and saw the deaconess kneeling next to him. Without answering he stood as if nothing happened. Still regaining his strength, he nodded to let her know he's alright.

"It's completely normal." Venti walked away, limping. Barbara's healing had no effect on him. She frowned for being no help but still concerned he will leave with injuries on his body.

"W-Where are you going? Your condition might get worse.."

"I'll be heading to The Symbol of Mondstadt's Hero to rest."

The Symbol of Mondstadt's Hero? Was he referring to the big tree at Windrise? The distance from that tree and cathedral won't do good on his wounds.

"But that's-"

"Let him." Jean spoke from behind. More strangely, her sister didn't say anything about healing and insisted to even let him go. Venti already fled the scene before Barbara could turn her back. He left already, but something doesn't sit well. She only had one thing on mind.

𝙈𝙮 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙡𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙣𝙤 𝙚𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙘𝙩 𝙤𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙢. 𝙄'𝙫𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙨𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙖 𝙥𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙩..


	2. ༄ؘ ♬ 𓏢 Aftermath ✣. ♪༻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara heard from nuns that the holy lyre's broken once again. Seeking help from the mysterious bard only lead to nothing but regret.

A week has already gone by since the holy lyre had been "fixed". On her usual routine, Barbara went to the Cathedral. Unknowingly, today won't be anything like any other day. She walked in and saw the nuns gathering on the corner. Various comments were heard, coming from their circle. They were talking about the holy lyre. The idol listened as she did her best not to be noticed.

“I can’t believe the holy lyre is broken again..” 

“How could such thing happen?”

“The last ones seen with the lyre is the acting grandmaster and Barbara but then i’m not sure.” The other nun commented. Barbara slowly stepped back and closed the door gently as she could.

"The Lyre De Himmel, broken?! Lord Barbatos how could this be!" Who knew her relief would be temporary? She thought the situation has been cleared but her inner peace only lasted for such a short time. Worse, she and her sister Jean was suspected to take the blame for something they did not do.

There's one person that came to her mind; The mysterious bard that fixed the lyre.

Barbara was determined to find him no matter what. This time, she won't depend the situation on the hands of her sister. She will figure everything out on her own. But the whereabouts of that bard is the real question. All Barbara knows is that he goes by the name Venti, from what she heard the traveler call him.

Near the archon statue? Can't go anywhere near the Cathedral too or the nuns will see her. The Knights of Favonius Headquarters is unlikely unless he wanted to address something about the situation. Still, trying won't hurt. 

After a long time of searching, Venti is nowhere on headquarters, around windmills nor Good Hunter's. All the roaming around was draining even if it was just within the city walls. Barbara decided to sit on the fountain to rest when suddenly a green cape caught her attention. She followed the direction it went but alas, a dead end on Mondstadt's cold brick wall. The grass bushes on the corner behind her made a rustling sound. Despite a quick turn, only a gust of wind greeted but no bard on sight. Was it only her imagination or not?

The latter is the answer. Venti was hiding from Barbara. He knew this situation would come, though it was impressive how it took a week before the magic wears off. Facing her is something he's yet to be ready. The last time they met, Barbara went hysterics. It's only his reason why he repaired it. If she took it calmly, he would leave it on its broken state. The artifact had already drained out of its elemental power anyway. 

Barbara disappointedly let out a sigh and returned to the fountain. The sound of water rushing down calmly was soothing. The sun felt warm on her skin; the breeze has the scent of flowers from Flora's small flower stall. The afternoon was already approaching. Strings of lyre were strummed that invited anyone's ear, including Barbara. A lot of people began to find her music style appealing which shows her hard work was worth it yet for the idol, the traditional ones will be a forever classic and has a special place in her heart. She noticed the notes were different and unique. Bards performing is common in Mondstadt but the tunes being played definitely was astounding. Curious enough, she followed the music to see who was performing the piece.

In her surprise, only few people are approaching to appreciate it. How can that be? It was so unique and beautiful. Barbara wanted to learn the chords so much, her eyes only focused on the lyre without realizing it was the bard she's been searching for.

"Hey its the idol!" One of the audience turned their backs to acknowledge her presence. This interrupted the bard's performance causing him to stop once he spotted Barbara among the listeners.

"Barbara when we'll get to see you perform again?" Albert asked, the fan that follows her most of the time. Barbara appreciates he was always supportive of her performances but its undeniable he makes her uncomfortable most of the time. It once reached to the point of following wherever the idol goes or leaving gifts on her door without her permission.

Barbara immediately felt apologetic and embarrassed.

"N-no I'm just here to appreciate the performance!" Her response was for Albert but her eyes was still on the bard. She felt bad for drawing his listeners' attention away. Venti looked away, breaking their eye contact. He took off his beret and made a bow to excuse himself from the small crowd he gathered.

"Hehe..I appreciate everyone who came to listen, until then!"

Their eyes was still on the idol, admiring despite the performer leaving. They did not even notice Venti left and carried to ask Barbara a lot of questions.

"I'm excited to see you perform next time!"

"Are you creating a new song?"

"Go Barbara, Go!" The other guy clapped. It was too much for Barbara. She has to leave now or else the bard won't be on her tracks again.

"I'm afraid I have to leave for a rehearsal.. Thank you so much!" Finally, a success escape from the crowd. Now where did the bard go? It was towards the tavern but why there? Barbara followed anyways. The fastest way to be out of sight is to get inside in one of the establishments. If Venti continued to run a straight path, he will still be seen from afar. To be sure, she asked Jose the six-fingered guy if he saw a bard running.

"Oh the bard that wears green clothing? He entered the tavern, he usually goes there."

Barbara couldn't believe it. They seem to be around the same age yet he drinks already. He kept doing bad things to his body and even not caring last time about the wounds he got.

"Does he have 9 lives of a cat?" She furrowed her brows in worry. In front of the tavern Barbara stood, hesitating to enter. It was the setting she was never seen in. She might as well receive looks from old men in the tavern for being in that area. Not wanting to risk anything, waiting outside may be the best option. All the chairs and tables outside was occupied by customers. The wooden barrel beside the door of the tavern acted as a bench to sit on. She leaned on the tavern's wall while singing some music she recently composed to avoid boredom.  
Barbara fell asleep while waiting until night came. Stores, restaurants and every houses on Mondstadt lit up. Soon, the heavy wooden door was shut harshly by the now drunk bard who finally left the tavern which disturbed Barbara on her peaceful sleep.

Feeling woozy with all the drinks he had, the sight before him was looking double. He placed his elbow on the "barrel" as a support to keep his balance. Barbara woke up from the weight she felt on her lap and froze immediately on the sight.

"..So..soft better than the Tavern's loft.." Venti felt his eyelids being heavy and closed his eyes. The color of her dress' fabric didn't help him from imagining it was a soft pillow he once laid on at Dawn Winery once. The deaconess was already red, the tomatoes on near fruit stalls couldn't compare. Her blush intensifies more just as before Barbara could move, Venti placed his face above his crossed arms on her lap.

No hesitation when Barbara slapped his face, no intentions to use her vision but it came uncontrollably. Venti jolted from his position and is now fully awake. Thank the archons for her splashing water across his face, his senses came back to Teyvat.

"Wh-WHAT? WHERE? WHO?-" He straightened up with a stance ready to fight, looking at every direction until his eyes met the culprit. Forget readying himself for a fight, he relaxes after realizing it was not a fatui of some sort.

It was a good thing nobody else saw it. Or else people will think differently.

"Oh its you deaconess...hello there!" Venti acted friendly and oblivious of the fact he was hiding from her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Barbara hopped off the wooden barrel and distanced herself.

"What am I doing? As you see, I did not inten-" Another splash of water came from her palm before Venti could finish his sentence. Her cheeks were still red remembering his face was in such inappropriate distance for using her lap as a pillow.

"That’s it?..I've had harder from that fatui." The bard was reminded of the incident last week with Signora. Both blondes too. 

"Apologize or else-"

"Else what? You'll kick me too?" Venti managed to tease even with his eyes half-close, doing his best to remain standing still. Barbara noticed he took her lightly and the worst part is not even an apology came from the now drunk bard.

"I don't know how heavy the slap you received from that fatui but all I know is you deserved it!"  
Barbara widened her eyes after realizing that she might have been too harsh than she intended to be. Well she just woke up and it was the first thing that happened. Admittingly her action would've been different if she was awake the whole time. No, actually it won't happen in the first place knowing herself she would have went home and not wait any longer before the moon appears. She may be determined but not desperate.

"I'm sorry- It's just..nevermind." Barbara felt apologetic but she remembers he didn't even say sorry so why the guilt?

"The thing is I was looking for you because I need to ask you something..." She pause before continuing.

"The Holy Lyre is back to its bad state! I don't know what happened but can you please fix it again? I'll take it as an apology.."

"I don't know how you managed to fix it, but you'll never touch the lyre again!" Venti imitated her voice in a mocking tone from the last time they saw each other. He remembered her magic words, clear as day. The deaconess receiving all the attention away from his performance was something he wouldn't mind but now even the opportunity to have a peaceful night is slipping away too. After such treatment now she asks for his favor? How audacious. 

Venti's lips curved. He thought of a way to make it all fair.


	3. ༄ؘ ♬ 𓏢 The Idol ✣. ♪༻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venti is having an inner conflict about his opinion on Mondstadt's well-loved idol Barbara until a certain fellow bard comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A weekend update~ This chapter is where the plot starts so its quite important!

Venti crossed his arms in front of the pleading Deaconess whose currently in deep regret. She's willing to do whatever it takes to see the lyre on its best state again even if it costs half of her lifetime. That's how devoted she is for the archon that granted freedom for Mondstadt. Were her previous actions the reason why he refuses to accept the favor?  
False. It was simply because fixing the holy lyre permanently is almost far from possible for Venti. Unless it's the era of Archon war from thousands ago, it would be an easy fix as the god he once became with strength greater among other gods. He already thought of telling Barbara but where's the fun in that? The archon may come off as wise and talented with music, though his playful side gets out of control sometimes.

"How thrilling it would be for Mondstadt's darling deaconess to face her greatest weakness.."

"... condemned by denizens for not properly handling the archon's beloved artifact. It's not as bad to be the least crowd's favorite for once you know?" Venti smirked, drowsiness still visible on his eyes. He's aware of how people loves Barbara as an idol, assuming the opposite will feel like a punishment for her. The bard also noticed waited outside instead of entering the tavern for obvious reasons.

To be least favorable? Once? It made Barbara frown.

She always compared herself to Jean; from grades to skills and in almost everything. It may be true not being on the center stage is far from what she wanted, but it is where she learned to appreciate her own traits. Barbara worked hard to acquire the reputation of being an idol in Mondstadt which served as a distraction from feeling as if she's never enough. Knowing she was capable of making people smile and heal with music is enough for her own contentment. Even so, the bard clearly missed her point why she wanted the lyre fixed. How absurd.

"My? Are you implying I only cared what people may say about me and not on the lyre?"

"I mean...why else would you care so much for a thousands-of-old artifact?"

"I truly care for the Holy lyre! It is a precious item Lord Barbatos himself held dearly!"

"In simple words? A lyre with strings." Barbara could not believe what she heard from Venti. She noticed the vision on his waist. It's an anemo vision.

"How dare you disregard the Anemo Archon! He blessed you and even with a vision, he has done a lot for Mondstadt. You should repent!"

"Uh-humm.." Not a word Barbara said was apprehended by the drunk bard. His eyelids are closing at this point. The time spent for waiting outside the tavern until night was in vain. The bard acted so insolent. Was he always like this? Both of his words and actions appealed as rather displeasing.

"If you don't want to fix the lyre, then fine! I can't let someone like you be near the holy lyre anyway! Hmph." Barbara left the scene with both of her hands formed into a fist. She walked past the drunk bard, her shoulder bumped to his. Venti did not care enough to listen nor look back. He leaned against the cold wall on the tavern, still not able to walk properly.

"As if that matter's my concern..." He murmured under his breath. Slowly falling into a sleep, his back slid down the wall until reaching the floor. Venti usually sleeps under his favorite tree at Windrise however the alcohol got the best of him.

It was another sunny day for the city of freedom. Venti woke up to a lined up of knights surrounding him. Diluc was just about to enter the tavern he owns for opening when he stopped to observe, having no plans to interrupt.

"Master Jean has requested your presence at the Favonius Headquarters." Commanded by one of the knights.  
"Tsk tsk. What have you done this time?" The red-haired winery owner whispered to himself silently wondering as he shook his head before entering the establishment. Venti looked clueless.

"Huh may I ask why?" He stood while rubbing his eyes. The knights did not answer and insisted the bard to follow without any further questions. Footsteps echoed on the headquarters as Venti arrived accompanied by knights. Jean clears her throat once the door was closes, leaving only the bard alone. No one should hear about their conversation. 

"I suppose you're already aware of the lyre incident. I waited for the magic to wear off but it took enough time to have myself prepared for the situation. Anyway, is fixing it permanently impossible?" Jean asked hoping for a positive response. She knew the denizens will be at ease if he did. The question was too familiar.

"You're starting to remind me of that Deaconess." Venti chuckled from the question.

"Barbara approached you about it already?" Jean was impressed that her younger sister attempted to do something at least. The bard gave a slight nod.

"..I think I may even be the first person she looked for yesterday and- Oh wait..is she here?" Venti almost slipped to tell Jean what happened in detail last night. The bard remembered how outrageous the deaconess was the last time he saw her. Well its her fault for talking to him not sober anyway.

"No, she's back at the Cathedral. I already sorted it out with the nuns and tried talking to them. It was not an easy explanation but I still managed." The dandelion knight placed a hand on her chin. She told Venti that the situation is nothing to worry about anymore though it would still be better if it actually got fixed forever.

"That's all. You're now free to leave." Jean told Venti, who was delighted at the signal. Free from the situation, the Dvalin incident resolved, the boy felt light as the wind. Freedom. The word that best describes it. His mood arises with each step he made outside the headquarters. This unspeakable joy, Venti thought this calls for a performance.

He took out the lyre he always brings and started strumming for a song. Some passerby stopped in their tracks to listen. Satisfied with enough crowd he gathered, his eyes closed as he became one with the music. His tunes have always told the deepest stories. Only ones with keen enough observation will be able to fathom its purpose and meaning. He won't be considered Mondstadt's three-time winner of the most popular bard for nothing. This day was too good until..

"Is that Barbara singing?" A denizen cheered.

Said the words way too early. Venti heard someone mention the Deaconess' name. He won't let her presence alone interrupt the performance this time. Even if no one's watching, he will continue performing. Having a listener may be a part of music but it does not mean someone has to watch in order for it to be created. Let unsung songs be heard.

The bard admits how awkward to perform for a fewer audience. He's always used to crowds yet lately, less people came to listen. It's bothersome that they always entertain Barbara whenever she's around. Do they not see her around often? It's a small city after all. Since she's a fellow lover of music as well, Venti couldn't see her as his rival. A part of him tells otherwise which he denies. It was a little humiliating for the bard but apparently, he was lying to himself. Venti witnessed the denizens' loyalty to the city tradition over the years and still has the same view to them until now. That's what he continues to believe in.

A round of applause were given to Barbara, in contrast to his number of audience. With every praise he hears for the deaconess, the more out of tune his performance get due to the inner conflict he's having with himself about his opinion on Barbara.

_"Her voice makes me happy!"_

__

__

**_Should've stayed in the Cathedral.._ **

__

__

**_..So she could heal and help other people instead of wasting time outside, right?_ **

__

__

Even if no one else can hear the voice in his head, Venti refuses to surrender to these detestable thoughts about the deaconess.

__

__

__

__

_"Not only her performance is beautiful, the performer herself too!"_

__

__

**_The praises tells a lot about her good traits!_ **

__

__

**_Pretty face but would her music still be admirable if not?_ **

__

__

__

__

_"She's got the voice of an angel!"_

__

__

_**Sweet voice, be that as it may but way too high pitched.**_

Venti's mind is in complete chaos, losing focus from strumming the lyre with rhythm. The only few audience he gathered soon left. Worse statements about Barbara keep surfacing on his mind that he never thought before no matter how he tries to oppress it. Another round of applause was heard but the source did not come from Barbara's listeners. The bard suddenly stopped strumming and opened his eyes to see who it was First that came to his mind was the Traveler. Who else would be willing to clap for an awful performance?

"Continue performing! I really liked it!" Before the bard, there stood a girl holding a lyre just like he does.

"Apologies but I won't be able to continue for now.." Venti looked down on his fingers that hurt from holding the lyre harder than he was supposed to. It left marks.

"Oh is that so? I really liked the way you play..it was captivating!"

"Really? Hehe thanks!" Venti scratched the back of his head, unsure of accepting the compliment. The girl went closer and stood beside him.

"..Too bad, only a few appreciates us bards." She sighed and looked at the crowd not far from where they stood. Venti followed the direction where her eyes leads to. The girl was looking at Barbara.

"May I know why?" Venti faced the fellow bard after taking a peek behind them. Is there something he's yet to know?

"Haven't you noticed? Bards like us struggle to form an audience lately. It's because of that Barbara and her catchy tunes." Venti observed the deaconess idol from afar as the girl continued talking.

"Wherever she goes, she gets all the attention. Her music is different by means of style. It's like she created a new age for music in the city, far distance from the traditional ones we play."

"She smiles too much, it irks me.." She said in annoyance with a low voice. Venti still managed to pick up which made him look at the lady. He was suspicious but who is he to judge after the inner conflict he had with himself recently.

"Oh sincere apologies, did I blabber too much? Haha my name is Helen in case you're wondering." Venti wanted to know what else she possibly knows. It explains the drastic change from the spectators from before.

"I mean I can't blame the denizens for wanting something new to the ears. But then our existence will cease if this goes on." Said Helen with a little worry on her tone before leaving. Everything started making sense to Venti. He sees the possibility on how bards might have to face difficulty to strive in the near future.

Could it be the city he played for years stopped being true to its reputation as the City of Freedom and eventually the love for the old has come to an end? Accepting a new era is nothing dreadful to the archon. It actually shows progress for his people. However as a bard, it does no good if the traditional music begin to fade its appeal.

**_Traditional ballads will remain well-loved in Mondstadt as long as I live. Venti assured_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I’m having plans to be consistent with updates, hmm ill try my best to update every weekend without fail since weekdays will be when I will write more chap but yup expect me to be active here on weekend. Thank you so much for your support and comments (yes i read them uwu)<3 Let me know what you expect to see next!


	4. ༄ؘ ♬ 𓏢 Plan  ✣. ♪༻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara was worried for her sister Jean. Meanwhile, Albert visits the cathedral to see the idol with his strange ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small T/W: Subtle mention of self-harm  
> (Though mentioned vaguely, I prefer to put up a some warning~ ;)))

On her way to the Cathedral, Barbara observed Jean head to the Knight's Headquarters looking fatigued by stressful duties. It was worrisome how her sister almost never left that place even if daylight or nighttime comes.

I wonder how Jean is doing? She looks tired. Barbara started wondering if she could help lessen her burdens at least. Grace, one of the nuns in the cathedral approached the idol.

"Barbara, you have a patient. He's badly injured." Sister Grace lead the deaconess to the pew somewhere in the middle where the said patient is. The sight was nothing new. Barbara's biggest fan, Albert showing discomfort, squeezing his arm in pain. Aside from Bennett, he was second for having the most injuries.

"Oh thanks Barbatos..Barbara you're here finally! I'm in pain ever since!" Albert placed his palm together in praying position and raised it in his face.

"Be calm okay? It will be gone soon once I heal you." She sat beside the fan who was containing his excitement to finally be near the idol again. It's quite understandable that her close friend Bennett gets a lot of scratches or bruises since he goes on adventures meanwhile Barbara thought how Albert keep gaining his was a little odd.

"Let me see." Albert rolled up his sleeve and the deaconess was surprised to see deep cuts. Faded scars from his past injuries that were once healed before, overlapping with the new. They were on the same arm while his left one is clear from any scarring. A strange pattern is visible on his wounds. It can't be. _There's no way he would hurt himself on purpose right?_ Barbara thought she may be overthinking it. The idea someone harming themselves would be awful.

"Oh my! What happened?"

"I was climbing a tall tree and when I fell, its branches..just ow." He shrieked, being 'reminded' the cause of the said wound.

"I'll heal it quick as possible." Barbara reassured to calm him down. The deaconess had begun to sing and the wounds soon healed in a blink of an eye. Albert was listening with his eyes closed, smiling. She managed to return the smile while singing. You could say, she's doing two things that she loves most; Singing and making people happy.

"It's healed Albert. Once you step outside the cathedral, be more careful now." Barbara told him in a form of advice. Albert was still closing his eyes and smiling. How deafening the silence was when her singing ended.

"Whaa your voice is really angelic! It made injuries not as bad whenever you're around. I am more than grateful Barbara!"

"Thanks Albert! I'm only doing my responsibility as a healer so no need to thank me, but again please be careful from now on okay?" The idol stood after carefully placing down his arm.

"I will! But wait.." Albert tugged her wrist to have Barbara sit beside him again. It was too sudden, her back hit the wood against the pew. She put up an awkward smile to hide the twinge of pain she felt on the area.

"You need something else?.."

"Nothing more, just you. Will you be free today?" Albert placed an arm behind the deaconess. Lord Barbatos help her.

"Oh that I'm sorry...I have a busy schedule. It's urgent that needs my focus." Hopefully the excuse will make him leave the cathedral this time.

"Let's talk again next time once I had the chance." Barbara moved an inch away. He was making her uncomfortable. The fan sulked to show how disappointment he was, expecting it might change the deaconess' mind. Not getting any protest from leaving, Albert soon bid goodbye.

"Well then, see you next time soon."

"May the Anemo Archon protect you, Albert." Barbara placed a hand on her chest. She stood from the bench and caressed the same wrist he gripped. Though he may made her uncomfortable sometimes the idol appreciates his supportiveness. He was one of the people that inspired her to keep doing best. Albert gives her random gifts or flowers especially after a performance. 

The thought of Jean appeared on her mind again. Her sister deserves a rest.

"Oh Master Diluc can help!" Barbara's face lit up with hope. She first asked for the nuns' permission to leave. Once granted by the fellow sisters, the deaconess went to the tavern. The setting did not matter anymore, her priority is to see Master Diluc.

Meanwhile on the tavern, the bard was having his third glass for today. Venti shared his assumptions to Diluc about Mondstadt and its' reputation regarding music. He thought of the possibility that it was some kind of misapprehension on the denizens. 

"Have Mondstadt..strayed a little far from traditional music while I was gone?"

"Wrong person to ask. I don't listen to music." Diluc replied with a stern expression like the usual. He received a sideway glance from Venti. The bard expected a splendid response only to receive the contrary.

"How could one reside in Mondstadt and not listen to the tunes of the bards in their city?" 

"It's called preference."

_Preference. Oh that makes sense._

_Venti narrows his eyes._

A tradition should not depend on preference, it is something they grew up with. Ironically as the god of freedom, Venti does not forbid the denizens from listening and liking other kinds of music of course. The old can still be cherished even with the new. Abandoning a huge part of the tradition is what's unbecoming. See it not as a demand to stick to the tradition from the archon, rather a way to keep honor for his nameless bard friend and the freedom they fought for in the past, creating Mondstadt that it is in the present.

"May I ask what made you think of such matters?"

"When it comes to performance, I have observed that idol from the church reaps every denizens' attention. Her melodies are different from what is usually heard from bards." 

"Barbara? I see. Well if it makes you feel any better, the denizens still likes the traditional style in my opinion." 

"You think so?"

Diluc crossed his arms. He usually does not involve himself with conversation like this but Venti also pays by performing. 

"The tune is not exactly the difference you should be focusing on bard. It's likely only because-"

The door slammed as heavy panting sounds were heard. His trail of thoughts disappeared once the deaconess from the Favonius cathedral entered the tavern. Speaking of the problem Venti has in mind, it appeared before his sight. In the deaconess' perspective, it was all mutual. Their eyes gazed with each other's intensely as if they're the only ones in the tavern. Venti broke the contact first to face the counter again. 

_"I sense tension going on in here..."_ Diluc observed for a split second. Venti left his drink unfinished which was more surprising than the intense atmosphere they have created.

"This dandelion wine deserves its own shrine! Oh what a dismay, though I must say I'd rather have an apple instead at the moment. " Venti walked out, ignoring Barbara.

Diluc never thought he would live long enough to witness the day that Venti leaves the tavern without even reaching half of the amount he usually drinks. For the record, two glasses and a half? Unbelievable. Aware of the fact that the bard is the _Anemo archon_ , he lets him have wine in his tavern though limits are given or else the entire wine collection would be empty by now. Either way, the bard finds ways to drink more than the limit through performing. The outcome is always the same.

"That bard acts so strange, did something happen between you two?" 

"Nothing much..I only asked him once if he could fix the lyre but refused...that's all." Barbara looked away. Her memory from that night tinted her cheeks into a bright shade of pink out of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Oh is that so?" It's now all clear to him why Jean asked to see him the other day.

"Forget it Master Diluc! I came here to talk about Jean." Barbara leaned close to the counter. She intended the idea to only reach the ears of certain people on her list who to invite. Specifically those who were close and important to her sister Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Surprise, surprise, a weekday update! Though its a short non climatic chapter, apologies uwu Even if it was a short one, explaining why Venti wanted the tradition to stick was quite the challenge since im aware its kind of a contrast to his god of freedom persona :D I did my best to be careful with that detail to not make it seem too out of charac lol)


	5. ༄ؘ ♬ 𓏢  Funds ✣. ♪༻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines! I'm back~  
> (Anyway did anyone read the chapter I uploaded last week? If you did, no u DIDNT omg O_O  
> I accidentally uploaded the unedited old version of this chapter and only realized it overnight  
> So yup this one's the real chapter)

Back in the library, planning for Jean's secret party with the help of knights; Kaeya, Amber, and librarian Lisa made it easy for Barbara. Kaeya handed her a list for the preparation, while they take care of other matters for Jean. After all, the knights were just as worried and wanted to show an act of appreciation towards the Acting Grandmaster. Including Master Diluc for allowing the celebration in his tavern. All thanks to him, it saved them from having an alarming bill to look at.

Find a perfect venue.

"Consider done." Barbara drew a line across the words before tapping the quill against the side of her head.

_Jean's surprise party has to be perfect._

The nuns also calls for a meeting at the cathedral; the reason is yet known. Barbara slid the preparation list in the book hanging around her waist. She hoped to get there on time but unfortunately the nuns already dismissed.

"Barbara..a little too late aren't we?" Sister Gotelinde was the first to greet her.

"Oh I see.." The deaconess gave a slight nod before looking down.

"Don't worry I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Sister Gotelinde explained it briefly. In Springvale, the _hilichurls_ sabotaged some carts and destroyed most crops. The villagers depended heavily on hunting as a source of food aside from harvests but the same creatures shooed nearby boars. The nuns thought of helping the area to recover any loss and come to aid before they run out of food supplies.

"Another problem, us nuns already thought of receiving donations but I'm afraid it might not gain enough attention and it's really urgent."

"So please Barbara if you have an idea, tell me as soon as possible, okay?"

"I will."

_Organize a party and help in the cathedral._ Barbara ensures she fulfills both duties well. Afternoon came, it was a relief there were no new patients to heal. Her friend Noelle invited her for a tea break. Perfect. She needed some time to think.

"Is there something wrong? The tea might get cold." Noelle noticed the worried look on her friend. The knight observed how she never drank from her teacup ever since they have sat. Barbara told her about the donations the nuns needed for Springvale. 

"Noelle, do you know a way to have mora? I'm willing to do anything!"

"Oh, that I am not sure of. Maybe you can work for Master Diluc?" Noelle suggested. Barbara didn't want to work for Master Diluc, knowing he just offered the tavern as the party venue. It's already enough help from him. 

"Or be Timaeus helper? But I see you're better at cooking."

Timaeus does crafting well on his own. Mixing potions isn't her forte unlike her close friend named Sucrose. The two went silent again, thinking of more ways.

"You've had concerts before, how about you sell tickets for a performance? Denizens would love to see it." Noelle suggested. How could the idol herself not think of it?

"You're sent by the archons Noelle!" Barbara was glad she reminded her. A simple concert will make enough donations in a day as she brings joy through music. The idol couldn't think of a better option.

"No worries. I think of giving the event a name; "'The Shining Starlet Concert!'"

"I'll start working on it!" The deaconess started snapping her fingers with rhythm, humming a tune as inspiration hit her. As a reward to her friend, Barbara wanted to invite Noelle to the secret party.

"I'm glad to! But I have a training with other Knights." Noelle never misses a day of training. She didn't want to force it on her anyway. A hardworking knight with great strength, she had shown admiration to her friend a lot.

Later that night, Barbara composed new songs to perform on her concert. She wrote continuously for the rest of the day. At night, Barbara wrote and practiced the songs to make it perfect. Details posters about the concert were attached everywhere on the city walls with Noelle and Bennett's help. The announcement captivated most denizens' attention.

Venti walked back to Mondtadt from the tree on Windrise, chomping a fresh red apple when he saw Barbara, Noelle and Bennett carrying rolled up papers. Not giving it much of a thought, the bard went to his favorite place in teyvat which is none other than the tavern. Next to its' doorway, was a huge colorful banner of the 'The Shining Starlet' concert attached on the announcement board. The details, time, and date were fancily written.

"𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝒮𝒽𝒾𝓃𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓁𝑒𝓉 𝒞𝑜𝓃𝒸𝑒𝓇𝓉"  
𝒟𝑒𝒹𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓇𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊 ♪

𝓒𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓳𝓸𝓲𝓷 𝓪𝓽 | 𝟙𝟜:𝟘𝟘 

"A concert?.." Venti's eyes narrowed, quite impressed and intrigued. The decorations itself was astonishing enough. A denizen stood next to him and looked up to it.Venti observed the man with lilac eyes and how he had a slight childish demeanor.

"Yay another Barbara concert! I don't care how much the ticket will be, I want to see her on stage!"

He knew it. Similar to wines in the city, her concert ticket comes with a price. The man soon finally left. Meanwhile, Barbara entertained every person she came across by singing a short part of her song with a dance, hoping to please and persuade every denizen as she can.

"La da di ra da! Kira~ Thanks for your support! Hope to see you in my upcoming concert! Barbara Page, dedicating everything to you!" Venti quietly watched from afar as Barbara greeted some passerby.

"Sure! A ticket for two please." The lady told Barbara.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret attending! May the anemo archon protect you." She placed a hand on her chest. Barbara walked ahead some more to find more denizens to sing her tunes to. Outside the tavern, she saw the bard quickly turn his back. Venti pretended not to see the deaconess by reading the writings on the bulletin. As an archon himself it made him hope to other gods she would only walk past without saying anything.

Her presence grew closer behind him. _Oh no._

"La da di ra da!~ Kira! I hope you-"

"Other than the fact that I can read...no need for such introduction, for I believe your concert will be a much perfection." Venti told the deaconess with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Thank you!" Barbara didn't like his teasing but she tried her best to be nice towards the bard this time.

"Well I could attend this concert of yours if only it was free of charge. Apologies hehe." Venti turned his back again, about to finally enter the tavern this time. The same voice prevented him.

"Here. I hope you take this as an apology last time." She extended her hand to the bard, holding a free ticket. Venti tried to hide how delighted he was by declining the offer, thinking she'll try to convince him more than once.

"Thanks although I might just drink-"

"If you say so.." Venti snatched the ticket away from Barbara's hand before she could keep it. 

"Anyways, I'll give it a second thought. Besides, a bard like me likes listening to music and I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to do so." Venti winked at her as he waved the piece of paper to her face. She swore he could have smiled back as any normal person would do. 

Moving on from that bard, Barbara continued to roam around the city. Hesitant at first, she approached the lady bard with an unfriendly look next to the fountain.

"..Um excuse me? I was about to begin my song, this had better be important." Helen crossed her arms, completely impatient.

"Apologies! I'll make it fast.." Barbara cleared her throat and began to hum. The lady didn't let her finish.

"You think I don't know about your concert? Your posters are cluttered all over Mondstadt. I hope you get the hint I'm not a bit interested." Helen walked away from the deaconess. She thought Venti was the only insolent bard she had to deal with today. Barbara did not let it bother her anyway. For the deaconess, it's unbelievable how other people can be mean towards others sometimes. How can one live without any conscience? 

"Barbara we need you at the cathedral. Quick." Amber came rushing to her direction. 

"It's about Acting Grandmaster Jean...she collapsed in the headquarter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent half of primogems i saved for venti just to have xiao yet he didnt come home, and now i wanna cri bcs i have only 3k left for venti as well ;( (tho his rerun is unconfirmed hehe)  
> UPDATE: WHAT I GOT XIAO SECS AGO OMG HES MY VALENTINE  
> Thank you so much for 1k hits <3 Dedicating everything to u~ Happy valentines to everyone who reads this ( ◕‿◕✿)


	6. ༄ؘ ♬ Chapter 5~ Song carried by the Wind ✣. ♪༻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean’s party and realizations.

Barbara looked after Jean as the honorary knight sought for her assistance. Her temperature is slightly different from normal. The deaconess gently closed the door not to disturb her from sleeping. In the cathedral, Paimon and the honorary knight asked how Jean was holding up. 

"It's a burnout from work stress. She'll be fine soon after a good rest." 

"Jean does have a lot to get through everyday." Paimon shrugged. 

"Poor Jean. She has always been overlooking her own needs." She shook her head, agreeing to the flying creature. Worried Jean might push herself to finish the duties she had left while down, Barbara asked the honorary knight to do Jean a favor by heading to the knight's headquarters. Although how she acted was not far from truth, it was also part of the plan to have the traveler meet Kaeya at the mentioned place. She eventually convinced them and they soon left. 

Regarding her sister's condition, Barbara hoped for Jean to regain her consciousness soon.

Venti had searched anywhere and everywhere. A black feline stole his lyre's spare astral iron strings that he saved for today's performance. Someone has to fetch the strings for him. If it wasn't for his cat allergies, getting them back will be far from complicated. Good thing, the traveler and their pesky flying sidekick was able to help as always. _Now onto the performance!_ Venti entered the establishment where he mostly spends his every bit mora and time. In his surprise, the tavern was less livelier than usual. No clinking of glasses nor laughter, but empty silence. The ambiance didn't sit well.

"No drinks for you today. The tavern is closed." Diluc turned him down. Venti raised a brow, unbothered and suspected it was some kind of excuse so he would leave.

"Worried I won't pay eh? I'll pay well, with a..uh..." He trailed off, realizing there was no audience to entertain in the first place. Diluc shook his head as the bard struggled to finish his sentence. 

"We'll prepare a party for the Acting Grandmaster as a token of appreciation."

"Oh that explains...Am I invited?" Venti remained sitting on one of the stools aligned next to the counter with a palm under his chin. He glanced and saw wine bottles out of the shelves for the first time, ready to be indulged. The bard was devious. A party on the tavern? If he's not mistaken, drinks will be free of charge. He shares a close relationship with the Acting Grandmaster and was confident it will be reasonable enough to let himself be a part of the celebration. Venti couldn't help but observe the multiple wine bottles he will get to enjoy tonight. Even if he tried not to be obvious, Diluc could still see through his motives.

"Understandable. Acting Grandmaster Jean have done a lot for the city, therefore I would like to participate-" 

"I know you bard, but ONLY the knights get to drink free tonight."

The wooden floors creaked along with the sound of heavy footsteps. Failed to carefully place the basket on the table, the fruits almost bounced off of its rim. Barbara narrowed her eyes. Why would he be in the party? Most of the times she saw Venti was whenever near or in the tavern. She couldn't comprehend how he never gets tired of it but unknowingly, for him, the place was a haven and a distraction. Barbara arranged the fruits disturbed on the basket not saying a word. Amber followed to help around and saw the bard fellow in fully verdant clothing. Barbara felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"..Is he joining us?" She whispered, curious why the bard was in the tavern. Barbara simply assumed Venti stayed for the wine. The deaconess chose not to say anything even if she didn't like the idea. After awhile of cleaning and organizing, Amber headed to Sara’s restaurant to take the Sticky Honey Roast and Sweet Madame the traveler cooked to add those dishes on the dinner table. Last to prepare was the extra plates for dining which lays atop of the shelves. Barbara pressed her lips. Master Diluc is tall enough to reach the plates yet she was shy to ask him a small favor. If Kaeya was already in the tavern, she would have ask him instead. The idol could make anyone easily smile except Master Diluc. 

_Come on Barbara, you’ve performed on stage before. Why be nervous now?_ She breathed in.

Diluc noticed the young deaconess and stared back with arms crossed. _Eek._ It is when Barbara realized his cold glare alone was more intimidating than a sea of crowd with loving eyes as she sung. In response, she immediately looked away and scolded herself in mind for making it obvious. Out of desperation even if it felt audacious, Barbara approached him nervously.

"Uhm..Master Diluc?” Her voice was too quiet.

"Barbara, can you keep an eye on these wine bottles? I'll be back for a moment." His eyes narrowed on the bard. She nodded as Master Diluc left hurriedly, losing her only chance to ask for a small request.

_I have to do it myself then._

Barbara pulled a stool towards the wooden shelves with the jars and other utensils. Tiny beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She grunted as her feet were on tippy toes until the tip of her fingers finally met the ceramics. The old stool wasn't steady and old, a sign she should have paid more attention to. 

With the tavern owner gone and no one else to share a conversation with, Venti observed Barbara in front of him from the counter as she struggled to reach for the plates. The sight was quite the entertainment. 

"Need my help?" 

"No." Venti will be the last person in Teyvat she will ask for 'help'.

"If you say so.." The moment he turned his back, the frail wooden stool slanted sideways caused by the slight change with her position and weight from carrying the plates. Her hands were both occupied, not able to hold onto something to keep her balance.  
Her arms flung in the air, accidentally letting go of the plates and knew once she lands on the floor, bits of shattered ceramic pieces awaits to prick her skin. Barbara shrieked and shut her eyes tightly closed. The unfortunate fate she expected to happen never came.

Instead, it smelled like cecilia flowers. 

Barbara felt light as if she was a _song carried by the wind._ The scent of cecilia flower gave her a beautiful scenery. Her fear began to dissapear. She imagined herself lying on a field of cecilia flowers on Starsnatch Cliff, windy and serene. Barbara slowly opened her eyes, only to be met with familiar turquoise ones staring back. She looked around and saw the plates were floating supported by small wind currents. In usual moments like this, a blush usually appears across her cheeks but this time his features were too mesmerizing to look at.

"Your hair.." The deaconess witnessed the tip of his braids glow, matching his eyes that resembles his anemo vision. Venti was surprised and dropped Barbara from his carry. He thought she feared his appearance but it was the opposite.

"Ow!" This time her back finally met the floor with a less impact. Venti placed the plates gently landed on the counter without saying anything. Barbara was thankful but he could have at least put her down properly. Before she could complain to the bard, Amber rushed in after hearing a loud thud and asked what happened. The deaconess told her it was nothing serious.

They waited until afternoon when Acting Grandmaster soon came to the tavern accompanied by traveler. The knights celebrated and ate dinner together. Venti on the other hand, savored every moment he could have his hands on dandelion wine more than what he can afford. Diluc did nothing but observe. Venti was often a loud one when drunk.

"My word, the Dawn Winery's wine is every bit as delectable as they say!”

“Much like my ballads, it deserves to be enjoyed for generations to come." As Venti said the words, his eyes were intensely on his rival. A humble god, yet different when under the influence of alcohol. Barbara noticed his hint but confused with that it meant. Venti looked somewhere else and continued drinking.  
_She has nothing to do with his ballads. Or was it his way of telling how his ballads are worthy enough to last for generations compared to hers?_  
"That's glass 37." He shook his head. Only the knights get to drink free yet the bard took advantage still. If Barbara heard it correctly, the bard drank thirty-seven glasses already?   
It was one of the few things that makes her think Venti was far from ordinary. In fact she didn't like how he drowns himself with wine most of the time. That amount of alcohol will do no good to anyone especially with how young he started. Barbara caught herself sounding concerned. Well the bard did save her awhile ago from having any scratch but it still doesn’t change the way she sees him. _A drunkard insolent bard._

"I hereby declare that every son and daughter of the city of the wind must be compelled to taste this finest of wines. Here's to good wine!" Venti slumped on the counter, completely drunk. Lisa continued talking to the deaconess but Barbara did not pay attention.

"Hey sweetie, I've been noticing how your eyes were on that fellow.." 

"Hmm..I'm starting to think he's your type?" 

Barbara delayed swallowing her non-alcoholic drink and almost spat it. The question was something she did not expect from her favorite librarian. It disappointed her how Lisa thought she would be interested on some lowly bard like him. The only good thing about him is his voice, nothing else left worth of mentioning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u read this, thank u for your patience to wait for my update! I just watched the Promise Neverland and cried T.T Also I had so many things to do at school but don’t worry, I might be able to update constant once theyre done ^.^ the next 2 chapters are already written but will just edit first hehe


End file.
